Lucas/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = I felt like I was called by someone...So it was you? Are you... the Yamato Nadeshiko that I'm searching for? |Idolizing = My techniques have improved more than ever! |Reg1 = I'm Lucas. I came here to beat a certain guy. |Reg2 = I'm in charge of the bass but I compose the songs too. |Reg3 = I'm creating a new bottle cap. |Reg4 = Tch!... It's nothing, I was just irritated after seeing a French guy picking up girls. |Reg5 = I am searching for "Yamato Nadeshiko"Yamato Nadeshiko is a Japanese term for the perfect, feminine, pure and innocent woman. This is, however, referring to his favorite author, Tiger Kids. here in Japan. Do you know where I can find one? |Reg6 = The Producer can manage dancing, singing, and teaching at the same time and that's amazing… |Reg7 = Japan has a lot of serious and diligent guys. That's why I like it here. |Reg8 = Noah is the kind of guy that has charisma. |Reg9 = Leon… he's too flirty! |Reg10 = If only Chaoyang could be a little more assertive… |Event1= I was about to ask why was Leon making so much noise. So an event is going on. |Reg11= Go is not a Yamato nadeshiko. I am absolutely sure about it. |Event2= Good job with the event. The live was great thanks to you. You have my gratitude. |Morning = Morning. I hope today will be a good day too. |Afternoon = |Evening = Good work. I was able to write good songs today too. |Night = Don't stay up too late. Good night. |Download = You're free while waiting, aren't you? How about we talk about something? |Story = Let's read a story. |Main1 = You should choose a chapter that you like. |Main2 = Let's do this. |Love1 = Love story... No, it's nothing. Pick one. |Love2 = I'm fine as long as it's you. |Shop = Shop's here. |Purchase = Were there any useful things? |Friend = Are you interested about your friend's information? Then you should look here. |Other = It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = I'll go perform a live. |Skill1A = That's all? |Skill1B = Preparation complete. |Skill1C = Come anytime you want! |Clear1 = Are you satisfied? I'm yet to be. |Affection1 = I like you very much. |Start2 = Hurry up! The start time is approaching! |Skill2A = Here, I'll help you out. |Skill2B = Don't give up so easily. |Skill2C = Don't complain. |Clear2 = You did it. Good work. |Affection2 = Don't react to anyone but me. |Start3 = I'll go my own way. |Skill3A = Humph... That's not a bad sound. |Skill3B = Let's go partner! Let's ripple out those sounds even more! |Skill3C = More...For your sake. |Clear3 = If it's with you, maybe it can be enjoyable. |Affection3 = If you were my woman, I'd take care of you. |Skill4A = I want to hear your voice. |Skill4B = Leon, let's go together! |Skill4C = The wind is blowing this way! |Skill5A = Feel me and my sound! |Skill5B = I will exceed that guy! |Skill5C = Can you follow my bass! |Skill6A = This is the power of music! |Skill6B = Ears become clear from the sounds of the instruments. |Skill6C = Don't get carried away! |Skill7A = Leon, you're going too fast! Shit, I'll have to match you! |Skill7B = I will protect what I believe in! |Skill7C = My world has expanded. It's thanks to my friends! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Lucas/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Lucas/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Lucas/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Lucas Category:Lines